Final Decision
by chezahana
Summary: Pada akhirnya, keputusan ada di tangan Sakura. Ketika ia harus memilih: menerima atau menolak lamaran pria yang pernah begitu dicintainya. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik/Canon. DLDR. SasuSaku slight NaruSaku.


_Karena sejak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha, ia telah memutuskan untuk membunuh perasaannya; ikatan persahabatannya dengan Naruto dan rasa yang mungkin enggan disebutnya cinta, rasa yang baru saja tumbuh untuk Haruno Sakura._

_Ia telah membunuh semua rasa itu hingga ke akarnya. Tak tersisa sedikitpun._

_Tak apa. Inilah keputusannya._

_Karena ia sadar, jika rasa itu tetap dibiarkan ada, ia hanya akan menjadi lemah_

_Jadi biarkanlah ia begini. Berperan sebagai orang yang tak punya perasaan agar ia tetap bisa bertahan._

_Inilah jalan hidupnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Final Decision**

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Jika ia dilahirkan kembali, mungkin ia memilih untuk tak terlahir sebagai klan Uchiha. Bagaimanapun klan itu adalah klan yang terkutuk. Ia benci mengakui itu. Namun faktanya ia pun telah menjadi korban dari masa lalu Uchiha yang kelam. Ia telah menerima kutukan itu. Kutukan kebencian yang berasal dari cinta; cintanya pada keluarga dan klannya, cintanya pada sang kakak yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya hanyalah laki-laki biasa. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang masih labil. Emosinya masih naik turun. Ia mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang lain. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Itu hal wajar bagi anak seusianya, namun menjadi tak wajar ketika tangannya telah merenggut banyak nyawa, meski nyawa mereka pun untuk mengganti nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Tapi inilah hidupnya.

Hidup Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perang telah usai. Para shinobi dan warga sipil bersorak gembira atas kemenangan mereka di perang ini. Tangis berubah menjadi senyum. Sinar matahari yang dulu tertutup mendung, kini mulai menampakkan sinarnya kembali. Awan berarak menyambut kedatangan sang penyelamat. Dan mereka pun disambut dengan gembira oleh semua warga.

Tim 7.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

Berkat mereka berempat, semua kembali normal. Harapan itu tetap ada. Kedamaian pun sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Ya, seharusnya memang begitu.

Seharusnya tak ada korban di tim 7. Seharusnya mereka berempat bisa kembali dengan selamat tanpa ada yang terluka.

Namun korban tetap ada.

Haruno Sakura terluka parah.

Lantas, masih bisakah mereka bergembira?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura terluka parah bukan karena sebab. Ia menjadi sandera. Madara tau bahwa Sakura adalah kelemahan Naruto. Karena itu ia menjadikan gadis itu sebagai sandera. Salah seorang dari mereka memang harus berkorban, bukan? Atau terpaksa menjadi korban? Entahlah. Namun Haruno Sakura dengan segenap kekuatannya berusaha membebaskan diri dari genggaman Madara. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia kuat. Dan ia meyakini itu. Namun sayang, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Madara. Pada akhirnya, ia yang terpaksa menjadi korban.

Naruto marah. Sasuke hanya menatap dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Kakashi pun demikian.

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Kakashi tak berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu ketika Madara menikam jantungnya.

"Uhuk … uhuk …."

Mungkinkah semua terlambat?

Mungkinkah Madara sekuat itu hingga tak sulit dikalahkan?

.

.

.

.

_Karena sejak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha, ia pun telah memutuskan untuk membunuh semua rasa yang ada di hatinya. Termasuk rasa yang ia miliki pada gadis itu._

_Karena Uchiha tidak boleh jatuh cinta._

_Karena Uchiha akan menjadi iblis ketika kehilangan sosok yang dicintanya._

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berlari menangkap tubuh Sakura yang dilempar oleh Madara. Gadis itu bersimbah darah yang berasal dari jantungnya.

"Naruto…." lirihnya. Tatapan matanya sayu. Dan Naruto ingin menangis sekarang. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sakura seperti ini. Ia mencintai gadis itu. Sangat mencintainya. Dan ia tak bisa kehilangan Sakura dengan cara seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, bertahanlah. Aku mohon…." ujar Naruto sambil menangis memeluk gadis itu. Sakura menangis di dekapannya. Hatinya teriris pedih. Ia menyayangi Naruto dan tak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini.

Sementara Naruto masih bersama Sakura, Madara tertawa senang melihatnya. Sudah ia duga semua ini. Dan ternyata apa yang ia lihat jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang ada di bayangannya.

Cinta memang ajaib, bukan?

Sungguh ajaib hingga sebuah chakra besar dan amat kuat menyelimuti medan pertempuran tersebut. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya melihat kekuatan itu. Naruto yang merasakannya pun tak jauh berbeda. Chakra itu begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian. Ini seperti iblis.

"Sasuke?!"

.

.

.

.

_Karena sejak awal ia tahu ini salah. _

_Karena sejak awal, sudah seharusnya ia membunuh gadis itu._

_Tapi tidak begini._

_Ia tak bisa melihat orang lain melukai gadis itu._

_Tapi mengapa?_

_Ia bahkan tak mempunyai jawabannya._

.

.

.

.

Madara terkejut bukan main menyadari chakra Sasuke yang meningkat drastis. Kebencian itu begitu besar. Sosok iblis itu nyata di diri Sasuke. Dan sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Mungkin Madara salah sangka. Ia tak bisa membaca hati dan pikiran sesama anggota klannya. Sasuke terlalu tertutup. Dan beginilah akibatnya. Ia yang berpikir bahwa Naruto yang akan menyerangnya, ternyata salah besar. Sasuke bahkan lebih mengerikan dari iblis manapun di dunia ini.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Dan detik itu juga pertarungan antara dua Uchiha terjadi.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke bertarung sendirian mulai mencoba membantu. Ia menyerahkan Sakura pada Kakashi. Guru bermasker itu pun berinisiatif membawa Sakura pada Tsunade. Bagaimanapun juga, ia yakin Sakura masih bisa diselamatkan. Gadis itu kuat. Kakashi meyakini hal itu. Dan Madara ia serahkan pada kedua muridnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. Demi apapun, Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini. Melihat sahabatnya itu membuatnya berpikir:

"_Sebenarnya, seperti apa perasaanmu Sasuke?"_

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun … sampai rasanya aku ingin mati."_

.

.

.

.

Semua yang terjadi telah berlalu. Dengan cepat semua kembali seperti semula. Kedamaian itu bukanlah omong kosong. Naruto membuktikan itu. Ia menjaga kedamaian itu dengan segenap hati dan kekuatannya. Inilah tugasnya sebagai seorang shinobi.

Ia tak menjadi Hokage. Tak apa. Ia dengan cepat tersenyum dan tertawa gembira ketika para tetua memilih Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ini adalah cara mengembalikan kepercayaan Uchiha terhadap Konoha dan sebaliknya. Ini adalah impian para pendahulu desa tersebut. Ini impian Itachi dan juga para Hokage sebelumnya. Dengan cara inilah mereka memulai semuanya dari awal. Dan Sasuke tak menolak. Toh, ia juga menginginkan hal ini. Ada banyak hal yang ia pelajari. Ia ingin mewujudkan keinginan Itachi. Hanya itu. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seorang adik. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk terakhir kali. Ia akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha yang baru, yang tak terikat pada masa lalu. Klan Uchiha yang diidamkan oleh kakaknya. Ia akan memulainya dengan generasi baru penerus klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku!" Itu jelas sebuah perintah. Dan perintah wajib dilaksanakan. Itu adalah sebuah titah dari Hokage untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan harus menderita karena dirinya.

Gadis itu terdiam tak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir terlalu lama dan membuat sang Hokage muda itu menunggu.

Terlalu lama.

Namun tak apa.

Pemuda itu menikmatinya dengan tugas barunya sebagai Hokage. Sikapnya jauh lebih hangat. Ia menjadi lebih bijak, meskipun tetap saja ia terkadang dingin. Aa, Sasuke 'kan memang pendiam. Dia memang seperti itu. Namun ia begitu dicintai oleh penduduk desa. Karena pemuda itu membawa semangat baru di desa itu.

Sistem yang diterapkannya pun dapat diterima dengan baik oleh para petinggi dan penduduk desa. Ia begitu hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun hasilnya selalu tepat dan itulah yang terbaik. Dan satu hal pasti yang dilakukannya adalah menghancurkan semua peninggalan Uchiha hingga tak tersisa. Sejarah kelam itu harus dihapus, dibuang jauh-jauh dari ingatan. Meski berat, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahun.

Dua tahun.

Tiga tahun.

Lima tahun.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu.

Gadis itu masih belum memberi jawaban. Ia bahkan terkesan menghindar dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi Sasuke pun seolah tak peduli. Sikapnya pada gadis itu masih dingin seperti biasa dan ia bahkan tak mempermasalahkan gadis itu yang tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Bahkan gadis itu malah terlihat begitu dekat dengan rival sekaligus sahabatnya. Ya hanya hal itulah yang membuatnya tak suka.

Cemburu?

Entahlah. Uchiha Sasuke enggan mengakui hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun.

Haruno Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dimana Sasuke melamarnya. Lalu matanya kembali terbuka. Ia tak bisa berpikir. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa karena ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya sekaligus orang yang paling membuatnya terluka. Ia tahu, meski pada saat ia sekarat ketika melawan Madara, Sasuke lah yang paling marah. Namun ia tak tau mengapa. Ia tak tau alasan Sasuke melakukannya. Karena yang ia tau, Sasuke membencinya. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Pada kenyataannya, Sakura tak bisa memercayai Sasuke seperti ia memercayai Naruto.

Aa, bicara soal Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum. Naruto memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Pemuda itu selalu menyemangatinya. Ia selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran. Naruto adalah mataharinya. Dan entah sejak kapan, gadis itu selalu merasakan getaran aneh setiap kali mengingat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Tsunade memberitahunya bahwa Naruto menghabiskan hampir separuh chakranya demi Sakura ketika gadis itu sekarat.

Naruto adalah pahlawannya.

Dan Sasuke….

Pemuda itu nyaris tak berarti lagi baginya.

Karena itulah ia sudah memutuskan. Semua ini harus diakhiri. Toh, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan keadilan. Sasuke sudah bahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar saat mendapati Sakura ada di ruangannya. Gadis itu menunggunya. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Jadi kau ingin memberi jawaban apa padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa memerhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang terkejut. Gadis itu tak menyangka Sasuke mengetahui maksud kedatangannya. Ia lupa bahwa Sasuke adalah Uchiha.

"Sasuke_-kun,_ aku…."

.

.

.

.

_Ia membunuh cinta pertamanya. _

_Dan ia tak menyesal._

_Namun, kenapa saat ini ia merasa kecewa?_

_Bukankah ia sudah tau jawabannya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tak bisa Sasuke-kun. Maaf…." jawab gadis itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup melihat wajah pemuda itu. Rasanya menyakitkan. Dan ia pun tau mengapa.

"Aku tau."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap raut wajah pemuda itu. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak dapat diartikan. Kecewa? Entahlah.

"Aku tau kau akan mengatakan hal itu," lanjut Sasuke datar sambil berjalan melewati Sakura menuju kursi kebesarannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke sedih. Sebuah rasa bersalah bersarang di hatinya.

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi Hokage dan bersandar disana. Ia menatap lurus gadis itu. Dapat ia lihat Sakura menatapnya sedih seolah ia adalah orang yang patut dikasihani.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, keluarlah. Aku banyak pekerjaan," kata Sasuke tegas. Tak ada nada kecewa terselip di ucapannya. Atau pemuda itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan semuanya? Mendengar itu Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia kembali merasa bersalah, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti."

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Sakura, mereka pun mengakhirinya. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Mungkin.

Terakhir kali, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian gadis itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang datang melalui celah-celah jendela ruangannya. Rasanya ia lebih nyaman seperti ini. Ia merasa bebas. Ia seperti terlahir kembali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang baru. Mungkin lain kali tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

_Rasa itu memang pernah ada._

_Ia pernah mencintai Sakura. _

_Ia pernah berpikir agar bisa terus bersama gadis itu._

_Namun, ia adalah Uchiha._

_Dan ia tak boleh jatuh cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Mungkin, jika aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha, kita bisa tetap bersama, Sakura.**_

_**Dulu,**_

_**dan selamanya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n**: Demi apapun gak pengenlah endingnya kayak gini. Seriusan ide awalnya happy ending. Tapi gatau kenapa malah jadi begini? T_T

Tapi aku pernah berpikir kayak gitu. Mungkin seandainya Sasuke cuma shinobi biasa, dia bakal bisa sama Sakura.

Seriusan pengen nangis ngebayangin ending kek gini. SasuSaku gak bersatu… :(

Semoga nggak bener-bener kayak gini. Aamiin.

Tapi menurutku, Sasuke emang bener-bener ngebunuh perasaannya. Gataulah. Jadi kasian... Intinya kalo SasuSaku gak kejadian, paling kasian sama Sasuke. :(


End file.
